Premère rencontre
by laymyhead
Summary: La rencontre d'Emilia et de Severus et le début de leur amour. En lien avec Lui, mon père ? mais pouvant être lu séparément.


Note: Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier depuis aussi longtemps mais j'ai enchainé les problèmes et la je publie depuis mon téléphone. Le chapitre 6 arrivera dès que possible je suis en train de le réécrire en prenant en compte les reviews des précédents. Cet OS se passe plusieurs années avant la fic et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)Bisous

Juillet 1990, manoir Malfoy

Deux adolescents blonds se tenaient dans le hall, ils se regardaient et se souriaient. Une longue étreinte les lia. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un enfant arriva dans la pièce et se jeta sur eux; ils l'intégrèrent dans l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, leurs cheveux se mêlant, tous du même blond presque blanc. Ils pourraient être frère et sœur, ils ne le sont pas. Les deux adolescents sont James et Emilia Black, il rentrait de Beauxbâtons et elle revenait de Harvard; ils ont quinze ans. L'enfant est Draco Malfoy, il a dix ans et est le fils d'une de leurs sœur, la plus jeune, Narcissa. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis Noël, ils ont besoin de se retrouver, de sentir la présence des autres.

\- Vous m'avez manqué!

\- Tu nous a manqué aussi petit ange, j'adore l'université mais j'avoue que j'aimerais pouvoir revenir plus souvent surtout que si Jim a ses amis français et toi tes parents, moi je suis seule à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

-Mais, tu t'es fait des amis là bas...

-Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas pareil et aux yeux de beaucoup je suis juste le petit génie de service. J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler de mes études, de potions sans passer pour une miss je sais tout

\- Parrain aime beaucoup les potions, peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec lui.

\- T'inquiète pas petite sœur, tu trouveras.

\- J'espère.

Un elfe de maison apparu, et annonça que le diner était servi.

Quelques jours plus tard, un homme brun pénétrait dans le manoir. Draco se précipita vers lui, c'est son parrain. Severus Snape ne connaissait pas les jumeaux même si il savait qu'ils étaient souvent au manoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il entendait son filleul parler d'eux, autant de sa "grande sœur" qui lui apprenait plein de choses et qui était si douce avec lui que de son "grand frère" qui jouait avec lui et qui embêtait sa sœur. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient orphelins, il avait déjà évoqué avec Narcissa et Lucius la mort du père de celle-ci deux ans plus tôt. Il avait également entendu dire que si le garçon était à Beauxbâtons comme tous les français de leur âge, la fille,elle, avait intégré Harvard à la mort de leur père et y réussissait brillamment.

Il trouva les habitants du manoir dans le salon de musique. Les jumeaux étaient au piano accompagnés de leur soeur au violon, de Lucius à l'alto et de Draco au violoncelle. Les deux adolescents jouaient comme une seule personne, leur main libre liées, jouant chacun une partie de la partition. Ne voulant pas déranger, il s'assit discrètement dans un fauteuil. A la fin du morceau, Narcissa lui sourit et le salua, Lucius le gratifia d'un bref signe de tête et Draco se jeta dans ses bras avant de lui présenter James, à qui il serra la main, et Emilia à qui il baisa la main, provoquant un rougissement impromptu. Elle lui paru différente de la jeune fille sûre d'elle que lui décrivait Draco, plus fragile, peut-être, plus délicate. Draco lui ranconta ce qu'il avait fait les jours précédents et il apprit qu'elle s'intéressait au potions. Il le lança donc sur le sujet pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise mais bien qu'elle écoute leur conversation, elle n'y prit pas part, elle semblait timide, comme si elle n'osait pas.

Elle l'observait, elle savait comment le décrivait ses élèves mais aussi comment Draco le faisait et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait passer d'un "monstre" sombre et sarcastique à l'homme qu'elle voyait deviser avec sa famille. Il semblait calme et montrait un sens de l'humour très fin. Elle le trouvait beau, elle savait qu'il avait presque le double de son âge mais il l'intriguait, elle sentait quelque chose de sombre en lui, quelque chose de triste. Elle voulait comprendre et l'aider à se détacher du fantôme qu'il semblait trainer avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'aider quelqu'un. Elle sentait le regard de son frère sur elle et lorsqu'elle le croisa elle comprit qu'il avait vu quelque chose et lui fit signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls?

James et elle n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre mais ce jour là, pour la première fois, il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa sœur. Elle lui rappelait ses camarades devant leurs premiers béguins amoureux. Elle avait toujours été raisonnable et raisonnée, difficilement impressionnable et d'un coup elle devenait timide et rougissante et ce à la vu d'un ami de leur sœur aînée. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà eu à repousser des avances depuis qu'elle vivait aux US surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir "l'épouse potiche d'un quelconque héritier". Elle décrivait ses camarades avec condescendance, elle méprisait les jeunes filles venues chercher un époux et les bellâtres là uniquement grâce à l'argent de leurs familles. Peu trouvaient grâce à yeux, ses amis: Paul Nott, avec qui ils avaient grandis, et Jason Grace, un de ses coéquipiers de quidditch. Elle avait toujours été solitaire, incomprise, trop intelligente aux yeux des enfants de leur âge, aimant trop les livres et il l'avait toujours protégée et écoutée et là il se sentait impuissant face au trouble qui venait de naître en elle. Leur discussion ne l'aida pas, elle disait avoir envie d'aider l'homme mais ses réactions le troublait étant celles d'une jeune fille amoureuse chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pour elle.

Emilia, quant à elle, était perdue, lorsqu'elle pu discuter avec Severus, elle apprécia ce moment à ses côté, peut-être un peu trop. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face à lui, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à ses idiotes de camarades de classe et ça l'insupportait. Mais il était si brillant, pour la première fois, elle était avec qui comprenait sa passion, mieux, qui la partageait. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés et ignorait pourquoi. Au fil des jours, elle eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de discuter avec lui et plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus il l'intriguait et elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme comme lui pouvait être aussi seul. Après tout, il avait tout pour plaire, il était beau, intelligent, venait d'une bonne famille, n'importe qu'elle femme aurait été honorée de l'épouser. Il avait avouer à demi mots qu'il y avait eu une femme mais qu'elle l'avait quitter pour un autre avec qui elle avait eu un enfant. Il avait paru si amer en parlant d'elle, semblant ignorer pourquoi elle était partie et brisé par sa mort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé de Lily à Emilia, il avait évoqué la douleur de sa disparition avec cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais il se sentait bien avec elle, à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais senti aussi avec quiconque pas même avec celle qu'il avait aimé à la folie. Il voyait bien comment la jeune fille le regardait mais elle était si jeune. Il savait qu'il était lui-même encore jeune, à 28 ans, mais elle restait de treize ans sa cadette. Il se sentait complet à ses côté. Il l'avait observée interagir avec Draco, elle était une véritable grande soeur pour l'enfant, presque une seconde mère. L'enfant passait un maximum de son temps avec elle et dès qu'il avait quelque chose il se précipitait vers elle et elle, elle le maternait, le réveillait le matin, l'accompagnait lorsqu'il devait aller dormir... La seule relation plus fusionnelle qu'elle semblait entretenir était avec son frère. Bien qu'ils ne fassent pas toujours la même chose, ils semblaient ne jamais être loin de l'autre comme si ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre.

Au fil des jours, ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher sous l'oeil bienveillant de Narcissa qui, mine de rien, les surveillait, pour protéger sa soeur. Ils passaient des heures dans la bibliothèque à parler de tout et de rien ou dans le laboratoire du sous-sol à confectionner des potions. Cependant ils niaient tout deux être amoureux de l'autre lorsqu'on les interrogeait. Malgré tout ils agissaient comme un couple, en effet, chez les sang-purs on s'autorisait peu de geste d'affection en public, tout au plus un baiser sur la tempe ou un bras autour de la taille. Même en famille, on ne s'autorisait pas forcément plus et bien que les Malfoys s'en autorisent plus, ils avaient été élevés dans la retenue, avec peu de signe de l'affection de leurs parents et Severus gardait cette retenue avec tous, sauf, peut-être, avec Draco. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais pour James il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Il décida donc de confronter Severus.

\- Que ressentez-vous pour Emilia ?

\- Rien, nous sommes amis.

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Que ressentez-vous pour elle ?

\- Rien, nous sommes seulement amis.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je vois bien comment vous la regardez.

\- Nous sommes amis, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Soyez sans craintes.

\- Je ne crains rien et une relation entre vous ne me poserai aucun problème. Je veux simplement connaître vos intentions envers elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune. Il ne peut rien avoir d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Il me semble évident qu'il serait mieux pour elle d'être avec quelqu'un de son âge.

\- Ne vous êtes-vous donc pas demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ? Vous savez pourtant ce qu'elle pense des gens de notre âge mais pas ce qu'elle pense de vous. N'est-ce-pas à elle de décider ?

\- Elle sera mieux sans moi. Peu importent mes sentiment.

\- Vous admettez donc que vous l'aimez ?

\- Cela importe peu.

\- Vous devez lui en parler!

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Si vous ne le faite pas, je le ferai.

\- Non ! Vous ne lui direz rien !

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit ?

\- Cela la ferai souffrir.

\- Uniquement si vous la fuyez.

\- Je ne ferai que la gêner.

-Je doute qu'elle soit d'accord avec vous. Ce doit être sa décision.

\- Si vous le dites. Je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

James força donc Severus à parler à Emilia. Celle-ci devina tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, notamment parce que Severus s'était renfermé sur lui même. James semblait le pousser à faire quelque chose contre son gré mais il ne voulait pas lui dire quoi "pas maintenant" disat-il. Elle s'inquiétait, elle savait que son frère était capable de faire en sorte que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose contre sa volonté et elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse subir ça à Severus. Mais lorsqu'elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait il se contentait de sourire mystérieusement. Au bout d'une semaine, Severus fini par venir la voir et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé:

\- James voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous et connaître mes intentions à ton encontre. Je crois qu'il avait deviné que jesuisamoureuxdetoi.

\- Il avait deviné que quoi ?

\- Que... que ... je suis amoureux de toi...

\- Oh... euh... pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te gêner avec ça.

\- Quoi ! Mais tu ne ne me gêne pas... au contraire... je... c'est... réciproque.

\- Mais je suis trop vieux pour toi.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le propos, tu n'est pas vieux et tu sais ce que je pense des gens de mon âge. Tu l'as dis toi-même je suis plus mature que les gens de mon âge, tout comme je suis plus mature que mes camarades de classe qui ont en moyenne cinq en de plus que moi. Quel est le véritable problème ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi.

\- En quoi ? Tu es beau, intelligent et nous venons du même milieu.

\- Je suis surtout vieux et grincheux.

\- Aux yeux de tes élèves peut-être mais certainement pas aux miens. Tu as peur que je t'abandonne c'est ça ?

\- Tu finiras par partir, comme elle, tu finiras par ne plus m'aimer.

\- Non Severus, je t'aime et quand bien même je cessais de t'aimer, ce qui est hautement improbable, je ne quitterai jamais comme elle l'a fait.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir. Elle me disait aussi qu'elle m'aimerai pour toujours et regarde où ça m'as mené.

\- Je ne suis pas elle Severus et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne viens pas du même milieu qu'elle, nous avons été élevé de la même façon, avec les même valeurs et surtout nous ne prenons pas l'amour à la légère. C'est pour toujours ou pas du tout. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir peur mais je peux te prouver que je suis sincère.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement et quitta la pièce. Elle était décidée à lui prouver sa sincérité. Elle décida de continuer à le voir le plus souvent possible et de multiplier les marques d'affections si possible sans le brusquer. Connaissant l'histoire familiale de Severus et savait que ses craintes venaient non seulement de Lily mais aussi de ses parents. En effet si sa mère aimait son époux, la réciproque n'était pas vrai; Tobias Snape avait été un homme autoritaire et ombrageux qui dirigeait sa famille d'une main de fer et avait brisé sa femme en la contrôlant à outrance. Severus n'avait été libéré des exigences paternelles qu'à la mort de celui-ci. Elle voyait les fêlures en lui, fruits de son passé, de sa famille, de son premier amour. Elle se surprenait à haïr Lily Evans-Potter pour la trahison qu'elle avait commise, elle ne le voulait pas, ignorant les raisons de celle-ci mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher en voyant les conséquences . Elle voyait également la rentrée à Poudlard s'approcher et se refusait à le laisser partir sans qu'il l'ait acceptée. Il lui restait trois ans à faire à Harvard et elle voulait être sûre de le revoir à chacun de ses retours. Elle savait que sans lui il lui serait difficile de rester en Angleterre et se savait capable de faire sa vie au US mais elle ne le voulait pas. Durant ces quelques semaines à ses côtés, elle était devenue dépendante de lui et ignorait si elle serait un jour capable de s'en détacher totalement.

Severus était troublé, il voulait croire en l'amour d'Emilia mais il avait peur.? Il savait qu'il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer mais redoutait une nouvelle trahison. Il avait surmonté le départ de Lily grâce aux Malfoys mais savait que si c'était Emilia qui le quittait leur réaction serait différente, elle faisait partie de leur famille, bien plus que lui. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre, les perdre. Il savait qu'il devrait accepter cet amour mais la peur le paralysait. Il ne savait quoi faire.

La solution lui vint de Draco qui lui demanda pourquoi il évitait Emila. Il réalisa qu'en la fuyant il mettait aussi en péril son lien avec cette famille. Les relations entre eux étaient tellement fortes que quelle que soit la manière dont il la ferait souffrir , ils lui en voudraient or il voyait bien que c'était le cas . Il choisi donc de parler avec elle et d'accepter ses sentiments. Après tout il ne pourrait pas en ressortir que de mauvaises choses.


End file.
